The present invention relates to the combination of an automatic spinning machine of the type having a plurality of spinning positions each adapted for receiving a supply of sliver delivered from a respective sliver cam with an apparatus for replacing empty sliver cans at the spinning positions of the spinning machine with full replacement sliver cans.
It is known to transport cans filled with sliver on a traveling conveyor belt from which the cans may be manually transferred to a sliver processing machine, such as an open end spinning machine or another automatic spinning machine.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus by which empty sliver cans at the spinning positions of a spinning machine may be automatically replaced with full sliver cans in order to improve the efficiency of the spinning operation.